Rescue Bots- Rescue Us
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Just my version of season 4 since they released the trailer not too long ago. I own my OC's and characters may be OCC, so beware. I do just about anything that crosses my mind, so TV shows are available, I'm planing on doing another musical episode and suggestions are reviews are welcome :-)


**Hello people of the Earth! I just watched the Rescue Bots season 4 on YouTube and Fangirled, let me assure you. Also, there's going to be a new Femene. Her name has yet to be released {I think that it's MoonRacer, I seriously do.} and I was like "Hey! This is the perfect time to rescue my Rescue Bots stories!" And so this story was born!**

 **I now have two new OC's, the first one is a femene, and her name is Racer. She looks like the new femene, she's a big aggressive at first, but when she gets to know you, she'll become more appreciative and attached to you.**

 **And the human girl, her name is Jenny and she loves rock music, dark clothes, and her friends and is a bit emo. You'll find out more about her later, now on with the story! :-)**

 _There's a time in life when you may get a great calling._

 _And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling._

 _If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running._

 _You find your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming._

 _For Griffin Rock protectors, they're united._

 _They're always on guard._

 _Jihadharini Na Heatwave._ _ **{Watch out for Heatwave.}**_

 _Looking after Griffin Rock, staying strong and united._

 _And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided._

 _All the descendants in the sky, always keeping a watchful eye._

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong._

 _Look out, here come the Rescue Bots!_

 _So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting._

 _To take a stand and fight to keep the Griffin Rock from flying._

 _For Griffin Rock protectors, they're united._

 _They're always on guard._

 _Kulinda binadamu milele._

 _Looking after Griffin Rock, staying strong and united._

 _And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided._

 _All the descendants in the sky, always keeping a watchful eye._

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong._

 _Look out, here come the Rescue Bots!_

 _For Griffin Rock, they're united._

 _They're always on guard._

 _Jihadharini Na Heatwave._ _ **{Watch out for Heatwave.}**_

 _Jihadharini Na Heatwave!_ _ **{Watch out for Heatwave!}**_

 _Looking after Griffin Rock, staying strong and united._

 _And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided._

 _All the descendants in the sky, always keeping a watchful eye._

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong._

 _Look out, here come the Rescue Bots!_

 _Look out, here come the Rescue Bots!_

 _Look out, here come the Rescue Bots!_

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"Well. Now they know." Allie, my older sister told me as we walked into the firehouse told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but it will be easier to preform rescues now." Mikey, Boulder and mines sparkling-hood friend. Mikey and Allie had married last year and they had their first child, the light of my life, Icey. She's three years old and heavily resembles my late mother, IceCrystal.

"True. It is nice that we can have a conversation without _talking like this_." Blades put in, saying the last part in his robotic voice.

"Your back! Did it go alright?" Icey asked, running in the room.

"Yes, it did. Now, you are allowed to be outside, darling." Allie told Icey, picking her up.

"It may be good, but it has its outcomes. Lexi now wants to bring her cousin, Jenny to come meet you guys." Graham told us and I didn't really seem any harm in it. I like Lexi, she's a good kid.

"Cool! Another human! Is she nice?" Icey asked her and I smiled at my niece.

"Yes, she is very nice. A bit headstrong, but very nice. Just don't tell her that she resembles her mother. Just don't." Graham told us and I understood. I look almost identical to my mother, having my so-called 'Father's' temper.

"Understood." Icey responded and I smiled at her.

"She really does take after our mom." Blurr stated and I smiled as Icey walked to her room.

Icey is very smart for her age. She's reading books that Boulder and I are reading. She's learned the Swahili language, with my help and she's very intellect.

Like me, my mother was very smart. She was in all AP classes when she was in school, she graduated early and could kill you with one of her angry looks.

I only have my so-called-Father's temper, which is _worse_ than Heatwave's, trust me, you do _not_ want to get on my bad side.

"That she does." I told him and he zoomed out of the room and into his and Salvage's room.

I shook my head at my only brother. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the younger one.

"Chase! We have a problem at the Griffin Rock border! Some decepticons have arrived! You, Boulder, Blades, Blurr and Icey go check it out and report back to me, the rest of us are staying here in case there are any rescues!" Heatwave ordered and I nodded. Icey was allowed on missions as long as her parents, Blurr and I or Heatwave was with her.

"Affirmative!" I yelled as we 'Rolled To the Rescue.'

 **LATER**

"Decepticons! You know that you're not allowed at Griffin Rock!" I growled. The three Decepticons known as Soundwave, Breakdown and Shockwave.

"Really? My hate keeps forgetting." Shockwave stated and I rolled my optics at that statement.

" **LEAVE NOW!"** I yelled and Shockwave sensed my anger and the other two to followed, running behind him.

"Rescue bots! You get the civilians to safety! I'll take care of these guys!" I stated and they nodded in understanding as they did what I instructed them to do.

"That's right! Back to the Triulas! **NOW!"** I yelled and before I could do anything, the log that I was standing on broke into two and I fell into the water!

I could be able to swim through it, but it was moving rather quickly and if I hadn't held onto a part of the log, I would've sank to the bottom of the ocean.

" _Si nzuri!"_ I yelled, in other words 'Not good.'

 **/Blades' P.O.V/**

"It's alright, Chase has chased those guys out of Griffin Rock by now!" Blurr stated and I looked around.

"And he should've been back by now. Blades! Can you see where Chase is from the air?" Boulder asked and I nodded.

"Sure thing!" I exclaimed and took flight.

"Hapana!" I yelled, which means 'Oh no' in Swahili, and It's **NOT** good news.

"Guys! Chase is in trouble! Come on!" I yelled and they followed me. Chase was in the river, which was moving quite fast.

"Hang on, Chasey!" Icey yelled and jumped in the river.

"No Icey! The current's too strong!" Boulder yelled, but she didn't think or she didn't hear him.

"Blades! Keep pace with Chase!" Blurr yelled to me.

"On it!" I yelled, getting ahead on them, but not before I could see Boulder pull Icey out of the water.

"Hang in there, Chase." I told him, not able to get that close to him.

"Oh no! Chase! Rocks! Right in front of you!" I yelled and he noticed them, gasping at the sight of them and I had to watch him get hit by each of them. What had seemed like forever, he got to land….. But on the other side, at the Triulas…. **NOT** good.

"Chase! Are you OK?" Blurr asked him as he nodded.

"A little wet! But Ok." He responded and I landed.

"But Chase…. You're over here….. In the Triulas." I said and he chuckled.

"I can see that, Blades. Mmmmm... It looks like I can get back to Griffin Rock from that ledge. I'll meet you guys right before Canyon Road!" He yelled and they all exchanged confused glances. **{Let's pretend that 'Rules And Regulations' never happened, even though its one of my favorite episodes.}**

"What? Canyon road?" Boulder asked and Icey smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know exactly where that is! Follow me!" She yelled as Blurr and Boulder followed her.

"Blades, you better go with them. Just to make sure my niece really does know where Canyon Road is." Chase told me and I nodded and flew off with them.

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

I had hopped up and down a few rocks, I really just wanted out of here. This place was giving me the creeps.

"~Hello?!~" Someone called, she sounded like she had an Australian accent. No other than a _decepticon_ jumped down from the ledge onto a rock. I gasped, not expecting her presence. "Surprise!" She exclaimed, jumping just above my level.

She was small in size, with a thin frame and skinny legs. Her paintjob is light blue, with dark silver as a secondary color and stripes running along her back and shoulders and blue optics. "Didn't know I was up here, did you?" She asked and I scoffed.

"No! I— I knew you were there the whole time! Decepticon." I growled and she laughed.

"Yep! I'm a decepticon alright. You autobots are sooooooo clever." She stated, followed by another laugh. "Especially you, Chaser. Last born son of Galvertron." She taunted, standing across from me and I growled at that name that she used.

"You know me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Just by reputation. Your paintjob and optics are a dead giveaway though." She stated and I rolled my optics.

"So, you're not in my Father's tribe?" I asked her and she scowled for a second

"Galvertron? Yeah, that's a good one. What are you doing in the Triulas? Not exactly _your_ territory." She asked me.

"I'm going to Canyon Road. I'm getting back to Griffin Rock. If that's alright with you. Decepticon." I told her and she rolled her optics.

"The name's Racer. And if you are going back to Griffin Rock, you're going the wrong way." She told me and I scoffed.

"Uh-huh. And I should trust a decepticon because….?" I asked and she rolled her optics.

"Because I want you out of my territory." She responded, smugly and I shook my head.

"Good! I want out of your territory." I responded as I continued my way home.

"Then you're going the wrong way!" She exclaimed, following me.

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

"Icey, are you sure that you know where we're going?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course! It's just a shortcut!" She exclaimed as she hit a dead end.

"Hmm, gotta be this way!" She exclaimed, taking a turn to the right.

Another dead end. She took a turn to the left.

"Well…. It's one of these ways." She stated and Blurr rolled his optics.

"Do you even know where we are?" Blades asked her and she nodded.

"Sure I do! We're lost!" She told us and we all groaned in irritation.

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"Still following us?!" I yelled, turning around.

"You're still ignoring my advice." She responded, with a sly grin.

"About going the wrong way?" I asked, with a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure we're headed towards Canyon Road." I said, jumping from a few rocks.

"Maybe so, but you can't get there on this trail." She responded and I scoffed.

"Yeah? And why is that?" I asked her, jumping to a higher rock, Racer jumping next to me.

"Because the trail ends…. Here." She responded. As she said that, the trail gave out, me getting tangled up in a thorn bush, not one of my best moments.

"Si nzuri!" I yelled out of fear and she laughed as she got closer to me.

"Stay still. This won't hurt at all!" She growled, roughly taking a part of the thorn bush off of me.

"Huh? What are you doing?" I asked and she laughed.

"Getting you out of this thorn bush. If you'd just hold still." She said and I was taken aback.

"But, why aren't you attacking me? You are a decepticon." I told her and she laughed.

"I know. You think that all Decepticons are evil and dimwitted, right?" She asked me and I did the best that I could to shrug.

"All the decepticons that I've met are." I responded.

"Ha! You mean Galvertron, Soundwave, Shockwave and Breakdown? Well, I'm not like them. For one thing, their male. Which means that their foolish." She told me and I rolled my optics.

"Hey, not all males are foolish." I told her and she laughed.

"Says the male Rescue Bot. Trapped in a Thorn Bush!" She told me and I had to smile, it was a bit true.

"Thanks. Now, can you please tell me the way to Canyon Road?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Follow that trail. It should take you to Canyon Road." She told me and I nodded.

"Thank you, Racer." I told her, walking away, slightly limping.

"You're hurt." Racer told me and I sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore from the fall. I'll be fine." I told her, just wanting to get home.

"Alright, tell you what. Since its kinda my fault that you're hurt, I'll stay with you until you can see Griffin Rock. Ok?" She asked and I sighed.

"Alright. I mean, if you want to." I responded and she laughed.

"What I want? I want you out of my territory!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." I told her as we walked on.

After we walked for a little while, I saw a baby gecko eat a bug.

"You see that? That's The Circle Of Life for you." I told her and she glared at me.

"Wait! You think that I don't care about The Circle Of Life?" She asked and I scoffed.

"Well, you are a decepticon." I told her and she got in my face.

"Look! I know that Galvertron's tribe is greedy and eats more than their share, but most decepticons respect The Circle Of Life. We're the cleanup crews. Picking up after the sloppy eaters. We eat what you autobot's leave behind." She said walking ahead of me.

"Oh…. Well, I guess that I've never thought of it like that." I admitted.

She laughed, jumping on a rock in-front of me. "Well, of course not! You think that decepticons and autobots are sooooooo different. But, we're not. We're more similar than you think, Chaser. Sisi Ni sawa." She told me and I scoffed at that.

"You're saying that we're the same? No, I don't think so."

 **Chase: You think that life is one big game.** **You joke, you laugh, you take no blame. I'm telling you, there's just** ** _no_** **way that we're the same.**

 **Racer: You've got to look past what you see.** **Try not to judge so easily.** **Believe it or not, you're a lot like me.** **Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same**

 **Chase: I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain!**

 **Racer: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same! Maybe I fly, maybe you drive, but take a look under the alt-mode. Deep in our spark is what matters for sure. 'Cause we both know a higher call. Like every creature big and small, The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all. The Circle of Life will guide us all! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same!**

 **Chase: Though you've got your wings, and I have my wheels!**

 **Racer: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

 **Both: Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

 **Chase: Never thought that we'd see optic-to-optic!**

 **Racer: I can't imagine why! It's very easy if you try!**

 **Chase: Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts….** **Not to judge decepticons by their looks!**

 **Racer: Sisi Ni sawa! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same!**

 **Chase: Forget about the past, when there's nothing to gain.**

 **Both: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

 **Racer: Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

"Here we are. Griffin Rock. What did I tell you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Asante Racer. I owe you one." I told her as we departed. I hoped to see her again someday.


End file.
